Sphere of Gensokyo
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: Yukari detects a large magical presence from afar and decides to investigate. Finds herself a new world. [Spoliers] Starts at the near end of Odin Sphere.


Another Crossover… I am killing myself by making too much stories. I have so many ideas to create so many crossover yet so little time because of education. I have many crossovers ideas of Touhou with Gunvolt and Plants vs Zombies, a story of Disgaea 5, one for Archerko, etc. Well as you know this fanfiction is for Touhou and Odin Sphere. It will start at the true ending of Odin Sphere. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou or Odin Sphere.

* * *

[Mayohiga] 3rd POV

A normal day in Gensokyo, like any other day without an incident happening. Ran was cooking preparing meals for Chen, herself, and Yukari-sama. Yukari was still sleeping in her bed, waiting for something exciting to happen or to be waked up by her Shikigami. Ran was at her door calling her for breakfast.

"Yukari-sama, it's time for breakfast", Ran spoke.

"nnn 5 more years, Ran", not wanting to get up.

"Yukari-sama-" Ran word was cut off by the sudden opening of her door. Yukari stood there.

"… Ran, do you feel that?" Yukari asked.

"What do you mean, Yukari-sama?" Ran questioned.

"A great magical presence coming from so far away"

"I sense a bit more magical energy than yesterday, but nothing out of the ordinary"

"Ran, you go watch the border today. I'm heading out for a while" Yukari preparing herself to head out.

Using the border of undressed and dressed, she instantly dressed herself in her usual outfit. She didn't want to lose sight of its presence. She grabbed her parasol and opened a gap from her location and focus to pin point the presence, which was beginning to fade away.

[Barren Wasteland]

"Everywhere we look the land is ruined…", Oswald walked upon the world's destruction "'T is worse than the Nether world"

"Are we the only ones who survived this…?" Gwyndolyn asked, sitting on a rock and recovering herself from the battles she faced.

"That I do not know. But, 'tis a miracle that we survived at all. Perhaps…"

"…" Gwyndolyn lets a tear drop.

"Let's find a place to rest." Oswald gets closer to Gwyndolyn.

"In this shatter… will there ever be a place that can accept us, after we've the world so?"

"There is", a voice out of nowhere said.

Oswald and Gwyndolyn searched for the person who said that, but found only rocks and rough broken ground around. Then a weird looking portal appeared out of nowhere. It was dark purple color with many eyes in the background, the portal was held by two purple ribbons prevents in portal from widening more. A blond lady come out with weird looking clothes.

"Who are you?" Oswald asked standing in front of Gwyndolyn, judging whether this woman is a friend foe.

"Me~? I'm Yukari Yakumo, boy. You two are half of the residence, or should I say survivors, of this world."

"There are others?" Gwyndolyn spoke.

"Yes, but one should introduce themselves before asking question. It's impolite".

"I'm Oswald and this is Gwyndolyn…" Gwyndolyn stood up, but it was harder to do than it looks.

"You both are in unhealthy condition, I know someone who can patch you up quite easily."

"Then please take us there… miss Yukari" Oswald knew they couldn't last long enough in this wasteland and this woman, Yukari, may have the help they need. Though he couldn't trust her, it's better than nothing.

"Very well", Yukari took out her fan and point the direction where her gap opened to Eientei. "Walk straight though and you will be at a clinic in a second. Here's a note and give it to a person named Eirin".

Yukari gave Oswald the note and watch them enter her gap to Eientei. She forgot to mention the slight weird side effect for first timers, who are not used to it. But oh well, they'll be fine, it's just a slight effect and a doctor is nearby. Yukari stood at the edge of the cliff, observing another great magical presence of this world. The land was beginning to restore it self, growing plants and forests, and purifying rivers.

'There isn't much time left' Yukari thought.

She begin gathering and focusing her power through the boundries of Gensokyo and transported the entire land on to the world. Then she weaken the Great Hakurei Barrier till it was gone. Took some effort but nothing she could handle, though it may cause her to sleep for longer period of time. The world's restoration come to Gensokyo, then just accepted it as already restored. It continued throughout the land and ocean.

'Now Gensokyo has its own world now, my goal here is now complete.' Yukari smiled and disappeared into her gap.

* * *

I rushed this so this will be edited sooner or later, no promise.

Please leave a review, thx.


End file.
